Love
by misorai
Summary: Iroh sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah, dan Ozai adalah ayah aslinya. Bagaimana jika Iroh tidak memaafkannya, seperti Ozai yang mengusirnya dari rumah? Drabble canon / untuk Dhia Puteri


_Zuko accidentally spoke against his father and begged for forgiveness on his knees with tears in his eyes, and got half of his face burned off and banished from his home._

_Then Zuko betrayed his uncle and everything Iroh had ever taught him, begged for forgiveness on his knees with tears in his eyes, and got hug and complete forgiveness and unconditional love. (dari tumblr mangaluva. cek aja)_

**Love**

_by _misorai

_Avatar: The Last Airbender © Bryan Konietzko dan Michael Dante DiMartino  
_

_A (very very very late) birthday gift for my craziest friend: _Dhia Puteri_. Gak tahu kamu suka Iroh/Zuko atau enggak /dibuang/ but i hope you like it :D  
_

* * *

Iroh berada di tenda di hadapannya. Zuko menarik napas berat. Iroh tidak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Hanya sekali Iroh pernah membentaknya, itu pun karena Iroh sangat frustrasi dengan Zuko yang terlalu terobsesi dengan menangkan Avatar.

Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Zuko sudah mengkhianati orang yang sudah menganggap Zuko sebagai anak, mengkhianati lelaki yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Iroh akan kembali membentak dirinya. Bagaimana jika kejadian tiga tahun kebelakang terulang? Bagaimana jika Zuko sudah menangis, memohon maaf, bahkan sampai bersujud untuk meminta maaf, dan Iroh tidak mau memaafkannya, sama seperti Ozai?

Iroh sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah, dan Ozai adalah ayah aslinya. _Bagaimana jika seorang ayah memang tidak akan pernah menerima maaf anaknya, meskipun ia sudah benar-benar berubah?_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Katara. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" katanya.

_Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku merasa baik?_ "Tidak, aku tidak baik," ketus Zuko. Tak bisakah mereka semua mengerti perasaannya? Tidakkah mereka juga berpikir Iroh tidak akan memaafkannya? Tidakkah mereka khawatir? "Paman membenciku, aku tahu itu," lanjutnya. "Dia dulu mencintaiku dan selalu mendukungku kapan pun. Dan aku tetap membalikkan badan terhadapnya. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapinya?"

Katara berusaha menenangkan, "Zuko, kau menyesal atas apa yang dulu kau perbuat kan?"

"Bahkan lebih menyesal dari sesalan mengenai apapun dalam hidupku."

"Maka dia akan memaafkanmu." Katara menyemangati. "Pasti."

Pasti? Iroh pasti akan memaafkan Zuko?

Zuko menelan ludahnya. Dia mempersiapkan telinganya dari apa saja yang mungkin keluar dari lisan Iroh, mempersiapkan matanya dari apa saja yang mungkin terlukiskan pada muka Iroh, dan mempersiapkan hatinya jika saja … _jika saja_, Iroh tidak memaafkannya.

* * *

Iroh terbangun. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, punggungnya menghadap Zuko. Sekilas matanya melirik Zuko, yang wajahnya penuh harap bahwa Iroh akan berbalik menghadapnya.

Namun Iroh tidak menghadapnya.

Ini dia, ini saatnya. Betapa pun Zuko berusaha mempersiapkan hatinya, ia masih merasa takut Iroh tidak akan mau melihat wajahnya lagi. "Paman," katanya, suaranya serak. "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa perasaanmu kacau dengan melihat wajahku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu … bahwa aku sangat, sangat menyesal, Paman." Air mulai menetes dari netranya, membuat pandangannya memburam. Bisa terjadi kapan saja, Iroh membentaknya, mengusirnya, semua bisa terjadi kapan saja. "Aku sangat menyesal dan malu atas perbuatanku—" Kenapa Iroh masih tidak bereaksi? "—Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa percaya padaku—" _Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku?_ "—tapi, aku …!"

Dan kejadian berikutnya adalah: Zuko berada dalam pelukan Iroh. Pelukan yang hangat, menjadikan air mata Zuko semakin sulit berhenti keluar. Bahkan Iroh tidak bisa menahan air matanya—atau mungkin ia memang tidak ingin menahan air matanya.

Zuko tidak membayangkan ini; Zuko tidak membayangkan Iroh akan langsung memaafkannya. _Zuko sama sekali tidak membayangkan cinta Iroh padanya lebih besar daripada rasa marah yang mungkin ada pada Iroh._

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu," kata Iroh pelan, sedikit serak karena menangis. "Aku sedih … karena aku takut kau kehilangan jalanmu."

Ya, Zuko kehilangan jalannya. Keinginan untuk diterima kembali oleh ayahnya membutakan dirinya terhadap jalan yang sudah disapu bersih oleh Iroh agar Zuko bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. "Aku memang kehilangan jalanku."

Iroh melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya berair, namun bibirnya tersenyum bangga, layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh anaknya. "Tapi kau menemukannya kembali," ralat Iroh. "Dan kau melakukannya sendiri. Aku sangat senang, kau menemukan jalanmu di sini."

Zuko ikut tersenyum.

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta ayah? Apakah ini yang tidak dimiliki Ozai? Memaafkan anaknya bahkan sebelum anaknya sendiri meminta maaf, itulah yang terjadi.

Orang boleh mengatakannya pangeran yang dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri, Zuko tidak mempedulikan itu, karena satu-satunya orang yang bersikap sebagai ayahnya menerima permintaan maafnya dengan pelukan dan cinta yang dalam.

Orang boleh menjulukinya Pangeran yang Mengkhianati Bangsa, tapi Zuko tahu, membantu mengembalikan keseimbangan adalah pilihan yang tepat, seperti kata Iroh.

"Menemukan jalan itu tidak susah, Paman," kata Zuko. Iroh kembali memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Kau memiliki aroma yang kuat."

* * *

Begitulah akhirnya.

Dari sanalah Zuko menyadari, semua orang memiliki hak dicintai oleh siapapun. Semua orang berhak melihat cinta dari siapa pun.

Karena cinta bisa mengubah sudut pandang seseorang.

Begitulah mengapa Zuko menyimpan banyak cinta dalam dirinya. Bahkan setelah ia menjadi Raja Api yang dikagumi oleh keempat negara karena mengakhiri perang seratus tahun, dia masih memiliki rasa cinta terhadap keluarganya. Terhadap Ozai, ayahnya, terhadap Azula, adiknya.

Dan, entah bagaimana, Zuko berharap dengan melihat perasaan dan keinginannya, keluarganya dapat menyatu kembali. Layaknya keluarga yang bahagia, saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

.

.

_**[End]**_


End file.
